de l'effet des médicaments sur un démolition boys
by Marie yaoi fan
Summary: une histoire sérieusement construite qui cache un gros délire (sadique) ou quels sont les effets conjugués de la folie et de médicaments sur Bryan ... statut: achevée.
1. bryan pète une case

**De l'effet des médicaments sur un démolition boys**

CHAPITRE 1: Bryan pète une case.

Depuis cette triste défaite au tournoi mondial plus rien n'était pareil à l'abbaye: les entraînements s'intensifiaient tandis qu'en même temps ils perdaient leur goût, en effet, pourquoi s'entraîner encore plus dur alors que la dernière fois ça n'avait servi à rien? Bref, les journées s'étiraient en de longs efforts qui n'avaient pour effet que de briser le corps et d'embrumer l'esprit.

Pourtant ce jour serait différent des autres et pas en bien et ceux qui le suivraient seraient encore pires. Aujourd'hui ce fut le jour ou BRYAN PETA UNE CASE!

Moi je ne fais que raconter l'histoire pour l'avoir vécue de près et l'avoir endurée de plein fouet car oui j'étais au cœur de la tourmente (a propos moi c'est Tala).

Aujourd'hui ça va être le pire entraînement de mon existence, la pire humiliation aussi. Aujourd'hui on va affronter les petits morveux qui débutent juste parce que Boris veut encore une fois nous rabaisser, on est des larves, on ne mérite pas q'il nous garde blah, blah, blah. Encore que nous soyons surs de les battre (je vous fais un dessin?) mais se retrouver plongés au milieu d'une marée de gamins glaireux et braillards (pour ne pas dire bryard!) ça vous file des cauchemars jusqu'à la fin de votre vie. Spencer lui ça l'amuse plutôt, lui les gosses il aime (c'est mignon tout plein avec leurs grands yeux mouillés Beurk!!!) et Ian .... Ben il n'y a pas un grand écart d'âge ou de taille entre lui et ces gamins visqueux; moi je vous l'ai dit ça ne m'enchante pas mais il faut obéir aux ordres; quant à Bryan, il ne m'a rien causé de cette affaire (tiens-donc) mais je suppose qu'il n'est pas ravi non plus.

Nous voilà donc à l'heure fatidique ou nous devons descendre aux sous-sols pour rencontrer nos adversaires. On s'enfonce tous les quatre dans l'escalier sombre guidés par le brouhaha épouvantable et enfantin de la troupe compacte de nos futurs adversaires qui nous attendent en bas comme une horde de goules baveuses (je vous assure!!). Spencer est en premier (ça vous étonne?) et Ian le suis de près, trop impatient de pouvoir jouer quelque mauvais tours à ces victimes sans défenses (pour une fois que ce ne sera pas à nous). Je viens en suivant, à bonne distance quand même, suivit immédiatement de Bryan chez qui je perçois tout de même une certaine appréhension malgré son expression de glace.

La lumière artificielle de la salle de réunion nous submerge enfin, quand la marée beuglante de morveux se jette sur nous nous envoyant à la renverse sur le sol, pris d'assaut par des dizaines de petites mains qui nous tâtent avec de petits cris d'admiration dégoulinants de bave que couvrent à peine nos cris de terreurs à Bryan et à moi .... Attendez, Bryan hurle de terreur?

Ma pensée est interrompue par le bruyant coup de sifflet donné par Boris qui rassemblent les gamins en rangs compacts comme des moutons. On est LIBRES!! On se relèvent de par-terre, on essaient d'essuyer le bave sur nos habits sans y réussir. Les gamins se taisent à présent mais nous couvrent toujours de leurs yeux élargis comme s'ils voulaient nous dévorer.

Maintenant je commence à me remettre du choc et mes pensées se ré assemblent péniblement, la première idée claire qui me viens à l'esprit est que BRYAN HURLAIT DE TERREUR tout à l'heure. Lui d'habitude si désintéressé et même blasé ne sourcillait jamais devant quelque spectacle que se soit, se mettait à crier devant une poignée de mômes? Je me tourne vers lui pour le voir maintenant que tout était fini, je le vois derrière moi le plus loin possible des rangs de gosses, son visage est redevenu impassible mais son corps tendu comme durant un combat laisse à penser qu'IL A PEUR. Pour lui aussi je pense que ce sera une horrible journée (je ne pouvais mieux dire).

À partir de ce moment là on n'eu plus de problème avec les enfants que Boris tenait tranquilles d'une poigne de fer, à tel point que je me dis que l'échauffourée de tout à l'heure n'était qu'un moyen pervers de nous humilier. Bryan veillait tout particulièrement à se tenir loin des fauves. Les combats s'enchaînèrent sans difficultés pour nous laissant de petits adversaires abattus et brisés au bord des larmes, spectacle qui semblait réjouir Bryan d'une atroce façon.

Après avoir épuiser la réserve de gamins, Boris trouva encore une de ses petites manigances perverses comme lui seul les trouvait.

- puisque vous sembler tant apprécier leur compagnie, laissé donc à ces bambins l'occasion de s'amuser un peu avec vous, disons une petite heure....

AU SECOURS, ma tête va exploser rien qu'à l'idée, je détourne mon regard pour me changer les idées et je tombe sur la tête de Bryan: il n'a pas l'air de bien prendre la nouvelle, son teint est plus pâle que la mort et ses pupilles sont étrécies comme s'il voyait sa propre fin.

On allait souffrir et je ne me doutais pas (peut-être un tout petit peu) des conséquences de la dernière création de l'esprit tordu de Boris sur Bryan.

Boris sépare le groupe d'enfants en quatre car il veut nous enfermer chacun séparément avec ses gamins histoire qu'on ne puisse pas compter sur les autres, ensuite il nous conduit dans des salles différentes ou il nous enferme ( pour ne pas dire EMPRISONNE) avec les morveux, je le sais une heure interminable.

A peine la porte refermée que les gamins se jettent sur moi et l'heure se résume dans ma tête comme une incommensurable unité de temps à la merci de la horde hurlante, baveuse, collante et puante. J'imagine qu'il en est de même pour les autres et malgré la terrible(oui, terrrribllle!) souffrance que cette situation m'impose, je me demande quand même comment Bryan va réagir, je me réjouit de voir ça (sadique!!).

Je suppose une heure après, mais je ne pourrais rien dire selon mes souvenirs, la porte s'ouvre à nouveau et le coup de sifflet sonne comme la fin de mon calvaire, les gamins s'en retournent avec un assistant tandis que je récupère lentement sentant au-dessus de moi le sourire satisfait de Boris qui savoure son triomphe. Lorsque je peux me remettre debout je sors avec Boris pour aller délivrer les autres qui sont toujours enfermés.

La porte suivante s'ouvre en silence à ma grande stupeur pour découvrir spencer qui raconte nonchalamment une histoire au cercle de bambins autour de lui silencieux et sages (est-ce possible?), les enfants son rappelés par l'assistant qui les emmène au milieu des « dommage », et ce spectacle calme et bon enfant semble irriter boris mais bon spencer l'avait quand même gagné son combat il ne méritait pas de tant souffrir. La porte suivante s'ouvrit sur Ian qui en sortit somme toute satisfait d'avoir put se défouler mais encore une fois il n'avait pas mérité de souffrir car il n'avait pas combattu.

Bryan était donc dans la dernière salle, je retenait mon souffle en ouvrant la porte. Comme pour moi les mômes hurlaient agglutinés en une masse compacte sur une forme indistincte au sol. Le coup de sifflet, l'assistant emmenant les enfants... mais Bryan est toujours au sol sans même avoir bougé ou réagit.

-bravo vous l'avez tué! Souffla Ian en retenant son rire.

On s'approche tous pour constater qu'il n'est pas mort, seulement là immobile, inerte; les yeux grand ouverts emprunts d'une indicible crainte.

Boris devant ce spectacle fronce un sourcil un pour seul commentaire nous tourna le dos. Comme il ne ferait rien je décidais d'essayer de sortir Bryan de sa torpeur:

- Bryan, hou , c'est fini, ils sont partis...

Aucune réponse pas même un battement de cil, je décidait donc de l'empoigner, de le secouer pour le réveiller:

- Réveille-toi! C'est fini!

Il eu bien une réaction mais pas celle espérée: il me regarda en hurlant, s'arracha de mes mains pour se réfugier dans un coin sombre abrité sous son bras levé au-dessus de sa tête. Il tremblait comme s'il était revenu de l'enfer! Boris entendant les cris revint sur ses pas et ne pu que constater les dégâts de son horrible plan.

* * *

j'espère que vous avez apprécié, enoyez moi des critiques. 


	2. diagnostique et traitement

CHAPITRE 2: diagnostique et traitement

Après de longs et éprouvants efforts, nous démolitions boys et quelque quatre assistants sommes arrivés à maîtriser Bryan qui se contorsionnait (efficacement) comme une anguille lorsqu'on l'attrapait pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Le voyage jusque là ne fut pas de tout repos non plus, vu ses cris, mais on y arriva quand même sans le lâcher.

Une fois là bas, Boris nous chassa sans ménagement et nous dûmes nous en retourner sans plus en savoir sur son état. Néanmoins ce flou ne durerait pas longtemps car l'entraînement normal reprenait dès le lendemain matin et les autres et moi avons harcelé notre supérieur pour avoir des nouvelles, ce qu'il nous appris nous surpris et nous déstabilisa quelque peu: Bryan avait reçu un choc émotionnel avec les gosses sûrement du à une mauvaise expérience antérieure qui lui avait mis l'esprit sans dessus dessous. Il nous annonça que le Bryan que nous avons amené à l'infirmerie n'était pas celui que nous connaissions (vraiment?) et que celui-ci ne referait peut-être jamais surface.

Nous venions d'apprendre que cette espèce d'iceberg avait sombré et ne pourrait peut-être pas remonter, que nous avions à présent un nouveau Bryan qui pourrait se joindre à nous dès que son traitement contre l'hystérie (moi j'aurais plutôt appelé ça de la folie furieuse mais bon...) aurait commencé son effet. Nous pensions tous que cela devait être une bonne chose car on pensait qu'on ne pouvait pas faire pire que l'ancien Bryan...on se trompait.

Quelques jours plus tard, nous pûmes aller le voir à l'infirmerie car il s'était (soit-disant) calmé. Nous y sommes allés plus par curiosité que par réelle sympathie et nous ne fûmes pas déçus. Bryan était dans son lit, immobile et relié à des tas de tuyaux qui déversaient dans ses veines des liquides de différentes couleurs. Il avait les yeux ouverts mais étrangement fixes et sur ses lèvres se dessinait un vague sourire béat: ça pour être calme il l'était mais on se demandait dans quel état on le récupèrerait, non pas par sympathie mais parce qu'on ne voulait pas se ramasser un débutant dans notre équipe s'il avait tout oublié du beyblade.

On dut attendre quelques jours encore avant q'on nous annonce qu'il pouvait revenir parmi nous mais les conseils qu'on nous donna auraient du nous mettre la puce à l'oreille quant à ce qui allait se passer. Si vous voulez qu'il se remette bien, vous devez observer quelques règles:

- ne pas le contrarier

- faire comme si on croyait ce qu'il dit

-ne rien dire qui va à l'encontre de son nouvel idéal

- blah blah blah

Bizarres tous ces trucs mais bon il avait quand même reçu un sacré choc mental, on n'allait pas l'abîmer plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. On attendait donc avec impatience le lendemain pour rencontrer le nouveau Bryan.

Boris de son côté menait sa petite enquête pour savoir ce qui pouvait bien être arrivé à Bryan pour qu'il soit dans cet état aujourd'hui, peut-être aussi cela lui permettrait de se faire une petite idée de ce qui allait ressortir de cette expérience (on saura après que ce qui allait se passer était parfaitement impensable). Cette enquête s'annonçait difficile car Bryan n'avait pas passé son enfance à l'abbaye comme les autres, on n'avait découvert son talent que bien plus tard, à vrai dire pile pour le tournois mondial. Après de nombreuses recherches, allant à reculons dans le passé de notre CHEEERRR coéquipier, il arriva enfin à la source et découvrit même le moment précis qui posait problème.

Orphelin, il avait été élevé dans un établissement à quelques centaines de kilomètres de Moscou, ou enfant, il n'avait en rien la personnalité que nous lui connaissons. C'était un adorable bambin, doux et gentil qui n'avait, il faut le dire, rien d'un bon beybladeur. Le problème venait de ses cheveux, plus précisément de leur couleur: les autres pensionnaires se moquaient de lui de façon particulièrement virulente, lui affirmant qu'une telle couleur ne pouvait être destinée qu'à une fille. Un jour, par pure méchanceté, ces camarades (???) de dortoir lui avaient sauté dessus, l'avaient enfermé dans un réduit, déshabillé, et abandonné là, nu, avec pour seuls vêtements accessibles une robe de fille (rose avec des volants et des rubans), ils lui avaient même dérobé ses affaires dans son armoire. Bref il avait dû sortir en plein jour dans cette tenue pour aller demander de l'aide à un éducateur, celui-ce ayant eu la bonne idée d'éclater de rire quand il l'a vu arriver, le traumatisant à vie. Depuis ce jour sa personnalité se durcit dans la haine des autres enfants et devint celle que nous lui connaissons avec en parallèle un développement de ses dons de beybladeur comme exutoire à son agressivité.

La scène d'il y à quelques jours pouvait fort bien lui avoir rappeler cet horrible épisode, de là viendrait son traumatisme. Mais quant à savoir ce qui allait ce passer....

Boris savait à présent mais se garda bien d'en parler à quiconque, nous n'apprendrions la vérité que bien plus tard, trop tard...

* * *

voilà l'avantage d'envoyer des reviews, j'ai adapté mon chapitre pour qu'il réponde à certaines questions nécessaires pour rendre l'histoire réaliste. j'espère que vous aimerez et surtout continuez à envoyer des critiques pour construire au mieux le reste de l'histoire. merci à tous ceux et celles qui m'ont envoy un petit quelquechose. BIZZZ 


	3. retour à la réalité

CHAPITRE 3: retour à la réalité

Ce matin n'est pas comme les autres, certes le réveil sonne aussi tôt et aussi dur que les autres jours mais la suite sera beaucoup plus intéressante que les autres jours. Aujourd'hui on récupère Bryan après sa petite convalescence, bien qu'on nous ait prévenu qu'il y a des séquelles qu'on espère temporaires. Le lever en est accéléré et la préparation du matin fortement pressée, nous sommes tous impatiens (fous que nous sommes) de rencontrer le nouveau bryan.

Le début de notre entraînement sonne comme l'heure de vérité et cette fois sera l'une des seules ou l'entraînement aura été attendu avec impatience. Enfin l'heure arrive et nous écarquillons les yeux, ouvrons les oreilles pour ne rien perdre de ce qui va arriver.

Boris arrive enfin, accompagné de bryan. Ce dernier semble toujours dans le même état qu'à l'infirmerie bien qu'il soit debout: encore ce vague sourire...ça ne présage rien de bon. Boris nous présente à lui et nous le présente comme si nous ne nous étions jamais rencontrés.

- Bryan voici les autres démolition boys de gauche à droite Tala, Spencer et Ian. Les autres vous reconnaissez Bryan.

Bof le reconnaître c'est beaucoup dire, on dirait plutôt dire...qu'il est content, mais ça ça n'arriverait pas à l'ancien bryan. Survint alors le premier événement bizarre d'une longue série qui provoquerait la souffrance et la honte au sein des démolition boys.

- Excusez-moi, Boris, c'est bien Boris? , c'est Brian et non Bryan, on fait souvent l'erreur mais c'est ambigu.

C'est ambigu? Sur quel point? Il faudra que je demande des précisions.

Boris nous tourne le dos pour nous laisser seuls avec Bryan, pardon Brian, en ricanant d'un air mauvais.

- bon je vous laisse entre PROCHES coéquipiers.

Maintenant qu'on est seuls je vais les demander ces précisions.

- Dis-moi, Bryan, pardon Brian (je ne m'y ferais jamais), en quoi ton nom est-il ambigu?

- mais voyons c'est évident...

Évident évident, moi je n'y vois goutte pensais-je en le regardant avec de grands yeux.

- mais oui, avec ce nom on pourrait croire que je suis un garçon....

Ah, bon ce n'est que ça.... Quoi, un garçon?? Mais c'est un garçon. Enfin je crois...une machine peut-être...

-mais tu es un garçon!

-mais non je suis une fille! Ça ne se voit pas au premier coup d'œil parce que je suis une fille enfermée dans le corps d'un garçon!

La guigne, n'aller pas me dire que cet imbécile se prend pour une fille. Enfin se prendre ce n'est rien mais se comporter comme une fille vous imaginez la honte...je me souviens NE PAS LE CONTRARIER, CROIRE CE QU'IL DIT...

- mais il faudra bien que ta partie féminine reste cachée ici, car tu sais ici les filles ne sont pas acceptées...

- je sais Boris m'a dit, mais il a dit aussi qu'il ferait une exception, et que pour me sentir mieux je pourrais changer de vêtements et de coiffure, c'est simplement qu'il n'y avait rien qui convenait pour une fille ici, alors il faut aller acheter à l'extérieur... il est vraiment sympathique, il a dit qu'il s'occupait de tout.

Aie, la pire chose qui pouvait arriver dans cette situation désespérée, je vais me réveiller, je vais me... je respire profondément, ça va s'arranger.

Désemparé autant que terrifié, je me tourne vers mes compatriotes qui étouffent péniblement leurs rires. Les imbéciles ne se rendent pas compte de la situation, ça les fait rire eux... autant dire que je vais devoir me débrouiller seul.

Heureusement, outre son (étrange) comportement, il n'a pas oublié comment on joue au beyblade mais son jeu est quelque peu différent: il ne conviendrait pas à une demoiselle d'avoir recours à la violence... s'il me lâche encore une de ces répliques ridicules je lui remets le cerveau dans le bon sens en lui tapant la tête contre le mur!

Je pensais avoir mesuré la situation quand, vers la fin de l'entraînement, boris revint dans le B-stadium. Il emmena brian avec lui et je sentis comme un mauvais pressentiment.

Sur le chemin de la Cantine, avant d'aller prendre notre déjeuner, nous sommes passés à l'infirmerie pour nous renseigner.

- dites docteur, ça va durer longtemps ce délire?

- quelques heures ou quelques années, on ne sait jamais avec ce genre de traumatisme...

Quelques années? Mais je me suicide si je dois le supporter aussi longtemps.

Ces renseignements pris, nous sommes allés manger, mais arrivés à la cantine une (mauvaise faut-il le préciser) surprise nous attendait: Bryan avait reçu ses nouveaux vêtements, boris avait fait vite pour satisfaire ses noirs dessins.

Brian se tenait devant nous, bien droit, droite? , dans sa nouvelle tenue: une longue (heureusement!) jupe mauve, un pull de la même teinte et pour couronner le tout, un diadème ou un bandeau (je suis pas un spécialiste) du même goût. Horreur, damnation qu'est ce qu'on a fait pour mériter ça? Ah oui on a perdu le tournoi...

Nous n'avions pas le choix, il allait falloir coexister et en bonne entente encore car le docteur nous à dit que s'il recevait un autre choc, du genre qu'on le rejette, il pourrait rester comme ça à jamais, A JAMAIS.

Les jours, les semaines et peut-être les mois à venir n'allient pas être de tout repos...

* * *

et voilà le suspense est levé, j'espère que vous vous êtes bien bidonné car ça ne fait que commencer car dans cette histoire tout le monde va souffrir!

un merci particulier pour les rewiews et continuez!


	4. nounou spencer

CHAPITRE 4: nounou spencer

POINT DE VUE DE TALA:

Ce matin me semble plus maussade encore que les autres jours: rien que l'idée de devoir passer la journée avec cet idiot qui se prend pour une fille et les deux autres imbéciles que ça fait rire, ça me fille le cafard!

Mais il faut se lever et se préparer, puis je me dirige vers la cantine pour prendre un solide déjeuner pour affronter cette journée. Comme toujours, il faut passer devant l'infirmerie pour se rendre au réfectoire, et j'entends deux infirmiers qui discutent à la relève. Bien puisque j'ai (bien malgré moi) surpris la conversation et qu'il n'y a personne d'autre dans les parages (hein j'ai regardé, qu'est ce que vous croyez) je vais l'écouter un peu cette discussion, surtout que j'ai saisi qu'elle portait sur Bryan.

Après les banalités du genre « le pauvre gamin »(ont-ils pensé une seconde à nous, nnooon!), les propos vraiment intéressants arrivent. Ils disent que Boris tenterait quelque chose pour résoudre le problème car, si Bryan n'avait pas oublié comment on joue au beyblade, il avait perdu en efficacité car celle-ci résidait dans son agressivité, agressivité qu'il a perdue (rappelez vous je vous l'ai dis). Ils évoquent aussi vaguement une méthode détournée pour lui rendre son état normal en douceur. Puisque le reste n'est plus intéressant je m'en vais.

Je suis tout de même soulagé que boris tente quelque chose car, il faut bien l'avouer, étant le seul à prendre cette situation au sérieux, je pensais devoir seul résoudre cette situation inextricable. Pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il pourrait utiliser ça comme excuse pour nous martyriser encore.

J'arrive à la cantine et pousse la porte. Un frisson de dégoût me parcourt l'échine en voyant Bryan, assis à sa place habituelle, toujours habillé d'aussi ridicule façon. Je vois aussi que les autres sont déjà arrivés (ils n'écoutent pas aux portes eux), ça me rassure, je n'aurais pas à rester seul avec la fofolle. Je vais donc m'asseoir, je dis bonjour, on me dit bonjour, tout va bien. Tout va bien, c'est bizarre ça...encore ce mauvais pressentiment.

POINT DE VUE DE SPENCER:

Tala vient d'arriver à la cantine, en retard car nous avons déjà fini de manger. Il n'a pas l'air bien, il faut dire qu'il prend cette histoire trop à cœur, c'est vrai, on est pas sa mère à Bryan, on s'en fout de ce qu'il fait. Moi je trouve la situation plutôt cocasse, je voudrais trop voir Bryan en mini-jupe string tout maquillé...

Ma pensée est interrompue car boris vient d'arriver dans la cantine, il parcourt la salle du regard, on dirait qu'il cherche quelqu'un. Il ne va pas avoir facile car il ne vient jamais ici et ne sait pas que nous avons tous nos petites habitudes. Tiens, il s'arrête à notre table. Il me fait signe de la main pour me dire que c'est moi qu'il cherchait et m'emmène à travers le dédale de couloirs dans son bureau.

- spencer, tu t'es toujours distingué des autres par ton sang-froid et ta patience, j'ai donc un travail pour toi; tu sais que Bryan n'est pas très bien en ce moment et il faudrait que quelqu'un veille sur lui pour qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises, il faudrait que TU veilles sur lui pour qu'il fasse pas de bêtises. Tu serais en quelque sorte sa NOUNOU.

Quoi que je le surveille, que je sois sa nounou, ah non.

- mais monsieur, ais je vraiment les qualités requises? (Joli baratin mon vieux)

-mais si, mais si et il faudra que tu gagnes sa confiance, tu ne le lâcheras pas d'une semelle: tu mangeras avec lui, tu t'entraîneras avec lui et tu dormiras avec lui.

Quoi dormir avec lui mais il est malade ! .

- mais monsieur je ne veux pas...

- TU VEUX VRAIMENT TE RETROUVER SANS RIEN A LA RUE?

- non monsieur dis-je sur un ton de repentir (pas besoin de gueuler).

Je quitte son bureau avec la rage au ventre, sa nounou, mon c oui, quelle humiliation. Mais je n'ai pas le choix, il faut obéir. À ce moment boris me rattrape et me dis comme ça vite fait:

- et pour gagner sa confiance tu seras toi aussi une « fille enfermée dans un corps de garçon », tes nouveaux vêtements sont déjà dans ta chambre.

Mais quelle poisse, m'habiller en fille, je crois que je vais pleurer...

Je vais jusqu'à ma chambre et je vois effectivement une pile de vêtement pliés sur le lit. Je me change. Je me regarde dans le miroir...pas trop longtemps parce que je suis ridicule. Pourquoi a t-il fallut qu'il choisisse ces horreurs vertes. Il m'a pris une jupe jusqu'en dessous du genou, un pull, des horribles chaussures de Barbie et des petits bas blancs. C'est atroce on voit mes mollets tout poilus, il faudra que je les rase ou que je les épile...QU EST CE QUE JE DIS...je suis un mec, un meeecc...

Je m'assois sur le lit pour me reprendre, les larmes me montent aux yeux, je tends la main vers le paquet de mouchoirs sur la table de nuit, quelque chose me colle aux doigts: c'est un pos-it.

- n'oublie pas de te coiffer, une fille se coiffe bien.

Il ose rajouter ça OUINNN!

- PS: les nattes ça t'irait bien.

Et il en rajoute une couche, snif, et en rimes en plus OUINNNN!

Il m'a fallut deux heures pour récupérer, et une de plus pour me coiffer, saleté de cheveux qui veulent pas tenir en tresses...

Maintenant je me dirige vers le B-stadium pour rejoindre les autres, je me demande ce qu'ils vont dire quand je vais leur expliquer...ils vont se bidonner sûrement...imbéciles. J'AI PEUR, maman...

J'arrive à la salle d'entraînement, les autres me voient arriver et commencent à se bidonner, je fonds en larmes et les autres imbéciles regrettent d'avoir ri. Ils me demandent pourquoi...ça! Je regarde et l'autre fofolle n'est pas là.

- il est parti aux toilettes me dis Ian à moitié écroulé...

J'ai juste le temps de raconter l'histoire avant que la tarlouze ne rapplique.

- t'es aussi une fille? Chouuuettte!

Je vais le tuer, lui fracasser le crâne contre le mur...respire, ça va s'arranger.

- oui c'est chouette, on va pouvoir partager plein de choses...

Je suis au bord des larmes, mais faut que je me retienne...

Je pense que les jours à venir vont être treèèès pénibles...

* * *

attention les mirettes, j'agrandis mon champs d'action. personne n'échappera à mon infinie cruauté! cette fois c'est le pauvre spencer qui y passe, ça lui apprendra à rire des autres! dans un prochain chap ce sera le tour de tala qui va avoir quelques bricoles, si vous voyez ce que j'veux dire... d'ici là: enjoy it! et continuez les reviews. 


	5. mary poppins devait être balaise

CHAPITRE 5: mary poppins devait être balaise

C'EST TOUJOURS SPENCER QUI RACONTE

Ça fait maintenant plusieurs jours que je surveille Bryan et c'est de plus en plus pénible, outre les incessantes moqueries qu'on ne dirige pas vers lui (rappelez vous ce que le docteur à dit) mais vers moi, je risque de prendre froid avec le courant d'air qui passe sous ma jupe...

Bryan est relativement facile à surveiller: quand il ne s'entraîne pas, il se pomponne ou joue à la poupée. Finalement, à part le fait que je sais que c'est un mec, il ressemble vraiment à une fille. Ce qui me gêne le plus c'est de devoir rester avec lui 24 heures sur 24. Mais bon on s'entend bien.

Un des changements les plus marqué de sa personnalité est le fait qu'il parle maintenant, et putain ce qu'il cause, une vraie pipelette. Mais j'en apprends sur lui, sur les autres et aussi des vertes et des pas mûres. J'évite de parler de ça aux autres mais sa personnalité a changé à un tel point, il m'a même glissé un jour qu'il trouvait tala adorable, mignon et mais j'espère que ça s'arrête là. Faut quand même que je le surveille de près et aussi que j'en parle à Boris (sans me faire tuer).

Aujourd'hui c'est dimanche, on s'entraîne pas. On est tous réunis dans la salle commune ou chacun vaque à ses occupations: Ian astique sa toupie (sa toupie j'ai dit, pas autre chose), tala lit un magazine dont j'ignore le contenu, Bryan a décidé de voir s'il était plus féminin avec des boucles et essaye désespérément d'annuler l'opération car il ressemble à un chou-fleur et moi je me demande vaguement comment faire pour plus qu'on voie mes mollets sans passer pour une chochotte, de grands bas peut-être...

Bryan a enfin réussi à se lisser les cheveux, en a profité pour se faire un brushing et semble satisfait du résultat... le voilà désœuvré et va devoir trouver une autre occupation... qu'est ce qu'il va pouvoir trouver? Et voilà qu'il a trouvé autre chose à faire, il demande à tala pour le coiffer, avec des yeux gourmands et tout mignons.

QUOI IL DEMANDE A TALA POUR LE COIFFER?

Le temps que la pièce tombe et il est déjà assis sur le même canapé de tala, lui tortillant négligemment une mèche entre ses doigts (vous savez une des ces mèches horribles qui ressemblent à des antennes...) et tala qui se recroqueville au bord du canapé , tout apeuré, pas de doutes il a compris. Je m'élance, sépare les deux compères et je me rends compte que la situation devient critique. Bryan me lance un regard interrogateur mêlé d'une pointe de déception et tala m'en lance un plein de gratitude.

- non il ne veut pas que tu le coiffes, ses cheveux c'est un peu sa marque de fabrique... dis-je.

Mais quelles conneries je peux lâcher des fois...bon d'accord souvent. Mais ça semble avoir calmer la situation: Bryan est partis chercher un boite de maquillage et tala, maintenant qu'il se doute, a établi un périmètre de sécurité de dix mètres entre lui et Bryan...

Maintenant que j'ai vu à quel point la situation est grave, je vais aller parler à boris. Je glisse un mot à Ian pour qu'il me remplace cinq minutes et je me dirige vers son bureau. Il me reçoit tout de suite et je lui explique que Bryan a des vues disons pas amicales mais pas malveillantes sur tala. Il m'écoute bien et décide de venir avec moi et de demander à tala ce qu'il en est.

On arrive à la salle et j'ouvre la porte, c'est alors que j'apperçois Ian qui est immobilisé sur un fauteuil avec un bas nylon, bâillonné bien sûr. Je devine ce qui se passe et m'élance pour vérifier. Bryan s'est choppé tala dans un coin et a commencé à le triturer pour ne pas dire le tâter ou le CARESSER. Je me lance, ai toutes les peines du monde à les séparer, puis je secoue violemment Bryan en lui geulant dessus , à tel point que dès que je le lâche in s'enfuit dans ça chambre en pleurant et en disant qu'il ne veut plus me voir. Je me tourne vers tala pour le rassurer mais il est tellement choqué qu'il ne veut pas que je le touche... nous voilà dans de beaux draps.

Boris décide d'emmener tala à l'infirmerie pour lui donner quelque calmant. On détache ian aussi, le pauvre commençait à se dessécher. Nous allons tous vers l'infirmerie. Une fois tala calmé et ian retourné dans sa chambre pour se remettre, boris me demande pour parler tous les deux seuls. On retourne donc dans son bureau.

Là bas, je luis demande ce qu'il convient de faire et sa réponse me désarçonne littéralement:

- laisse le faire, c'est bon pour qu'il se remette..

- quoi? je dois le laisser traumatiser, tâter et p'être même violer le pauvre tala juste parce qu'...

-oui, laisse le faire! Tu as vu ce qu'il a fait à ian pour avoir la paix, ça prouve bien qu'il redevient un peu lui-même.

- J'ai dit de le laisser faire mais arrange toi pour qu'il pense que c'est interdit, il devra trouver des moyens pour arriver à ses fins et ça réveillera peut-être son lui-profond.

Boris est fou, complètement tapé... c'est tordu son histoire. Et moi qui dois continuer à surveiller l'autre imbécile, avec ce que je lui ai fait tantôt. C'est pas facile de garder quelqu'un... mary poppins devait être balaise pour se taper deux mômes à la fois.

Je tape à la porte de Bryan que j'entends chialer de l'autre côté. Il me beugle qu'il veut plus me causer. Je lui demande pardon (beuuuurk!) et il m'ouvre la porte pour venir chialer sur mon épaule... dur dur la vie de nounou.

Vu la tournure que prennent les choses, de plus en plus bizarre, je me demande ce qui va se passer ensuite...

* * *

voilà tala a commencé a souffrir et il n'a pas fini d'en baver, merci à tous mes fidèles lecteurs et appréciez bien ceci.  


	6. l’amour est un oiseau rebelle

CHAPITRE 6: l'amour est un oiseau rebelle

C'EST DE NOUVEAU TALA QUI RACONTE

Je me réveille dans un état ce matin, je suis tout groggy avec ce foutu calmant mais il faut bien admettre que sans ça je ne me serai jamais plus jamais rendormi... tout ça à cause de l'autre enc! Z'avez vu ce qu'il a osez me faire, je vous jure qu'il m'approchera jamais plus.

Je me lève péniblement et me prépare car c'est lundi, on doit s'entraîner. Je passe mon chemin jusqu'à la cantine et j'y rentre discrètement. Enfin j'espérais discrètement car à peine ais-je ouvert la porte que toutes les paires d'yeux se dirigent vers moi...ma parole les nouvelles vont vite ici.

Le temps que réfléchisse à ces quelques mots et l'autre (vous voyez qui je veux dire) s'est glissé près de moi. Je tourne la tête et j'aperçois ses grands yeux tout mouillés qui me fixent, pas le temps de fuir qu'il m'a déjà SAUTE AU COU.

- j't'en prie pardonne moi, je savais plus ce que je faisais, je m'excuse mais je t'aime tellement...

- ARRRRGG! Lâche-moi, lopette, tu savais très bien ce que tu faisais!

Non mais je le crois pas il a recommencé, décidément spencer est nul comme nounou!

Voilà que Bryan s'en va en chialant à chaudes larmes, le pauvre j'y ai p'être été un peu fort, après tout il est malade...QU EST CE QUE JE DIS bien sur qu'il est malade et pas qu'un peu le bougre. En plus me dire qu'il m'aime devant tout le monde...c'est gênant.

Finalement il y est resté toute la journée dans sa chambre, même Boris n'a pas réussi à la faire sortir, tant mieux, une journée de tranquillité. En début de soirée, il a laissé entrer spencer et je ne sais pas ce q'ils se sont dit mais ça l'a vachement remonté le Bryan.

Le lendemain il paraissait à nouveau normal (entendez-moi sur le mot normal...) comme si rien ne s'était passé. Illusion que tout ça, il n'avait pas lâché prise l'andouille, et j'avais pas fini d'en voir. Il avait décidé d'utiliser une manière plus douce pour arriver à ses fins, il avait décidé de me DRAGUER pour j'accepte son amouuur (eurk, je crois que je vais vomir...). Rien qu'aujourd'hui il m'a complimenté trois fois, t'as de beaux yeux, de longs cils, un visage d'ange...blah, blah, de toute façon Y QUE MON CUL QUI T INTERESSE, alors je l'ai ignoré.

Ce soir là spencer et lui ont encore parlé ensemble et le lendemain il adopta une tactique un peu plus agressive: ses compliments devinrent plus pressants: t'as un corps de rêves, une musculature parfaite, des fesses adorables...QUOI DES FESSES ADORABLES? NON TU LES AURAS PAS MES FESSES! Et je l'ai pechté. Il m'a regardé avec des grands yeux tout mouillés et j'ai ressenti un pincement, après tout il comprenait peut-être pas ma réaction. Mais je ne cèderais pas, je suis pas sa chienne. Mais Boris avait tout vu (vous pensiez vraiment qu'il allait rater ça?) et le soir venu il appela bryan. Il lui dit que je faisais ça uniquement parce que j'étais timide, patati, patata, d'ailleurs il avait bien vu que je regrettais d'avoir été si dur avec lui. Et voilà Bryan convaincu de son charme et moi, pas sorti de l'auberge.

Puisqu'il était sûr qu'il me plaisait, il décida de m'initier coûte que coûte aux joies du grand amour et ce qui suivit ferait faire des cauchemars aux plus endurcis...

* * *

un chapitre court mais ça deviendra pas une habitude. le petit tala commence à se rebeller mais est ce que ça suffira? un petit indice?...le prochain cap s'appele le safari russe ou la chasse au tala sauvage...ça suffit pas? alors dites vous bien que la cruauté c'est naturel chez moi...     A 


	7. le safari russe ou la chasse au tala sau...

CHAPITRE 7:le safari russe ou la chasse au tala sauvage

Le réveil qui sonne déjà, et moi qui n'ais pas dormi de la nuit: bien trop peur que l'Autre me saute dessus pendant que je dors...quoi que, vu le nombre de verrous que j'ai installés sur les portes et les fenêtres. Mais on ne sait jamais et de toute façon je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir. Maintenant il faut se lever, je suis tellement crevé que j'ai l'impression que ma tête est remplie de brouillard, mes actions sont comme ralenties...tout bien pensé, j'aurais peut-être du dormir car, si je suis plus lent, je pourrais pas m'enfuir ou me défendre si la fofolle me tombe dessus.

Je me prépare, il me faut une heure bien sûr et entreprends d'ouvrir tous les verrous pour sortir, ce qui prend aussi une heure, et enfin, après m'être assuré qu'une certaine personne n'était pas dans le coin, je me dirige vers la cantine. Toutes ces précautions semblent stupides puisque je le verrais de toute façon à la cantine ou à l'entraînement, mais là au moins y aura du monde, IL OSERA QUAND MEME PAS ME VIOLER DEVANT TOUT LE MONDE.

Au réfectoire, il n'y a de place qu'à côté de lui, il doit l'avoir fait exprès, finalement ça marche cette putain de méthode, il redevient aussi retors et machiavélique qu'avant, sauf que maintenant quand on l'engueule, il fait de grands yeux mouillés à faire pleurer un caillou. Allez-mon grand, t'es un homme (malheureusement)! Tu sais et tu vas te défendre! Tu vas le remettre à sa place l'enc!

Je prends mon courage à deux mains et vais m'asseoir, m'attendant à tout moment à ça qu'il me saute dessus...rien ne se passe, il ne relève même pas le nez de son bol de céréales. Peut-être a t'il abandonné son projet, peut être qu'il récupère son état normal...je suis un peu plus rassuré mais quand même pas à l'aise. Je sers une tasse de café et me fais une tartine, je commence tranquillement à manger en le surveillant d'un œil mais rien ne se passe.

Je finis par baisser ma garde pour me concentrer sur ma tartine qui dégouline de confiture pour pas en mettre sur ma veste. C'que c'est bon! Je sens alors quelque chose qui m'effleure la cheville, j'arrête de manger et j'attends un moment pour voir si je n'avais pas rêvé, rien ne se passe.

Je me remets à manger et au bout d'un moment, je sens QUELQUE CHOSE QUI SE FROTTE SUR MA CHEVILLE...avec un peu de concentration je me rends compte que c'est ...une botte! LA BOTTE DE BRYAN qui me fait du pied! Je suis terrifié et moi qui croyais qu'il avait abandonné. Qu'est ce que je dois faire? Je le regarde d'un air méchant (je sais c'est pas très malin) mais ça ne sers à rien: il ne me regarde pas, il me fait du pied en même temps qu'il mange! Si je le cogne personne saura pourquoi parce q'ils ne se doutent de rien et c'est moi qui serai puni. La seule chose à faire c'est de mettre mes pieds en sûreté, ce que je fais. Maintenant que je suis loin je pense qu'il ne peut plus m'atteindre, j'attends, rien ne se passe.

Je finis ma tartine en me disant que si loin il ne peut plus rien faire et j'essaie de ne plus y penser, mon déjeuner est bon, j'ai réussi à m'en sortir... je sens quelque chose sur ma jambe, JE SENS SA MAIN QUI REMONTE SUR MA JAMBE! Qui remonte, qui remonte...qui va remonter jusqu'où? La réponse me saute à l'esprit et me pétrifie, il me caresse cet imbécile et pas gentiment en plus...et les autres QUI VOIENT RIEN! Qu'est ce que je fais? La seule chose qui me viens est de m'enfuir (bravo mon gars quel courage!) alors je me lève bruyamment et me dirige d'un pas pressé vers la porte...tout le monde me regarde comme un imbécile mais je m'en fous. Je regarde si l'Autre ne me suit pas...non il reste là à manger...ouf. Je vais atteindre la porte quand elle s'ouvre juste devant mon nez pour dévoiler Boris, je m'arrête donc.

- va t'asseoir tala, j'ai une annonce à faire...tiens à côté de brian.

Non pas là, pitié, je le regarde avec des yeux apeurés et lui me lance un regard glacial et terrifiant du genre: « obéit ou je t'enferme avec lui toute une nuit », je dois obéir.

Je retourne m'asseoir en traînant les pieds, à la même place mais je me recule le plus loin possible, presque sur les genoux de spencer. Boris prend alors la parole.

- j'ai reçu un courrier de voltaire qui veut que les démolition boys se rendent dans un autre établissement ou de jeunes gens apprennent le beyblade pour leur montrer de vrais pro...Bryan, désolé mais tu devras t'habiller en garçon mais ce n'est que pour quelques jours. Le seul inconvénient est que vous dormirez dans un dortoir et utiliserez des douches communes, on part demain, faites vos bagages.

Je vais devoir dormir dans le même dortoir que lui, prendre notre DOUCHE EN MEME TEMPS? Quelle poisse qu'est ce que j'ais fais au ciel? Je veux pas y aller! Mais Boris a remarqué ma réaction et me regarde d'un air sévère et sans espoir...emprunt de joie malsaine bien sûr.

Je suis fais comme un rat, c'est un piège, un piège horrible pour me faire plier. Je suis obligé d'y aller mais je ne me laisserais pas faire, je me battrais mais je sais aussi que Bryan est aussi trèèèès déterminé...

* * *

et voilà le chap 7 en ligne, j'espère que vous apprécierez car la vraie torture à commencé, régalez vous jusqu'au prochain. le titre alléchant c'était pour vous mieux vous déçevoir mes enfants...mais rassurez vous je ne suis pas un monstre vous l'aurez votre petit calin... merci pour les fidèles lecteurs 


	8. voyages, voyages

CHAPITRE 8: voyages, voyages

Et voilà le jour fatidique ou l'on m'envoya au front en première ligne: je sais que je n'en reviendrais pas indemne, mais il faut que j'y aille... ce sont les mots qui me traversent l'esprit pendant que nous attendons le car. Nous sommes là tous les cinq (avec Boris), nos maigres bagages posés à terre. Bryan n'a encore rien tenté aujourd'hui, c'est peut être parce qu'il est habillé en garçon, en tout cas ça ne me rassure pas avec ce qui s'est passé hier. Voilà le car...

Nous mettons chacun à notre tour nos sacs dans le coffre et nous montons à bord. Boris appelle Ian et spencer à l'avant pour leur parler, moi et l'autre on s'installe au fond, moi loin de lui bien sûr. Boris leur annonce qu'il y a aussi des groupes de petits dans cet autre établissement et leur demande de s'occuper d'eux, il n'a sûrement pas envie d'y renvoyer Bryan vu les dégâts que ça peut faire. Ça ne les dérange pas, donc Boris nous lance à travers le bus que nous allons rester ensemble pour démarcher auprès des plus grands. Il a encore ce demi-sourire malsain au coin des lèvres...ça ne me dit rien de bon...que va t-il encore trouver?

Spencer et Ian commencent à poser des tas de questions comme ce qu'il ne faut pas révéler sur notre abbaye etc. j'en profite pour poser LA QUESTION:

- et c'est vrai qu'on va utiliser des locaux communs?

- non pas tout à fait...

Chouette, chouette, chouette...

-j'ai réussi à vous obtenir des chambres de deux personnes auprès de vos groupes, Ian et spencer dormiront dans l'aile des petites classes et brian et toi dormirez près des jeunes.

Ça c'est la meilleure, je vais me retrouver TOUT SEUL dans la même chambre que lui! Qu'est ce qu'il va pouvoir me faire comme ça? Je vais me retrouver en cloques et Boris se demandera encore d'où ça vient! Enfin je me retrouverais en cloques si j'étais une fille...mais quand même je vais souffrir et tout le monde s'en fout! Je dois vraiment avoir l'air bizarre pour que Boris le remarque:

-ça te pose un problème? Dit-il l'air grave

-non, non....aucun (menteur, menteur)

Le voyage commence bien, moi qui suis déjà malade en car, qu'est ce qui va encore m'arriver?

En attendant de voir arriver le reste, je m'installe de façon à pouvoir surveiller la fofolle, je prends un cachet pour ne pas être malade et je me jure de ne pas baisser ma garde cette fois, je le fixe, je le fixe bien, et puis... le cachet pour le mal du transport à comme effet secondaire de provoquer des somnolences et je m'endors. Bah, la prochaine fois je lirais mieux la notice!

Les routes de Russie sont en mauvais état dans l'arrière pays et ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard, à cause du choc d'un nid de poule, que je commence à m'éveiller. Je me demande comment j'ai pu m'endormir, mais l'oreiller est si confortable, le car bien chaud... mais c'est dangereux, et si l'autre...je m'empresse de regarder dans sa direction et il n'y est plus! Ça me fait un choc qui m'éclaircit instantanément l'esprit: mais j'AI PAS D'OREILLER! Je lève les yeux et je me retrouve plongé dans son regard couveur et satisfait...JE SUIS APPUYE SUR SES GENOUX! Il a du s'y glisser juste au moment ou je m'endormais et j'y ai dormi là sur ses genoux, tout près de son ...arrrgh!

Je suis là, tout pétrifié, couvert de sueur froide, son regard dans le mien. Alors il dessine un large et charmant sourire avant de m'adresser un « bonjour mon ange » mielleux et de passer doucement sa main sur mon front...IL ME CARESSE ENCORE! Je me relève d'un bond, et saute littéralement sur l'autre rangée de siège, le plus loin possible de lui, je m'appuie même contre la vitre comme si un danger indicible me guettait. Tout le monde me regarde comme un fou furieux, Bryan lui ne bouge pas et ne se dépare même pas de son sourire.

Vu que tout le monde me regarde, j'essaie de me calmer, je me détends...et je regarde par la vitre en baissant les yeux. Le car roule sur une route juste au bord d'un profond ravin, J AI PEUR DU VIDE. De nouveau la peur m'envahi et je me précipite vers le côté opposé du car, je me trébuche sur le pied de la banquette, je m'étale de tout mon long sur le double siège et je me retrouve LE NEZ DANS LA FOURRURE DE LA VESTE DE BRYAN! Toujours avec son grand sourire, il referme ses bras comme un étau autour de moi.

- ne t'inquiètes pas, mon biquet, tu ne crains rien.

Tout en disant ça, il approche son visage et me donne un baiser sur le front, remonte la main dans mes cheveux et commence à en tortiller des mèches... c'en est trop, trop de peur, trop d'adrénaline et sûrement trop de médicament car je m'évanouis dans ses bras.

Cet évanouissement ne dure pas longtemps et quand je me réveille, je m'arrache à son étreinte, récupère mes affaires et vais m'installer sans ménagement à une autre place. Il semblait étonné, y croyait tout de même pas que je l'avais fait exprès ou que j'ai aimé ça, non mais... tant que j'y pense:

- JE SUIS PAS TON BIQUET!

Ian et spencer se marrent comme des baleines, Boris fait semblant de ne rien avoir vu sans pour autant en avoir perdu une miette...mon dieu c'est atroce, et après ça que vais-je devoir endurer?

* * *

je vous présente le chapitre 8! tadaaa! un petite extension de la torture prélude au premier baiser du prochain chap! bavez en bien mes biquets mais ne vous en faites pas, le prochain upload ne tardera pas! 


	9. le souffle de dieu

CHAPITRE 9: le souffle de dieu

Ça fait un moment qu'on roule, moi toujours aux aguets pour pas me faire surprendre par la tarlouze. Lui il semble m'ignorer, il regarde par la fenêtre, triture une chose informe qui a du être une poupée, mais il ne fait rien vers moi. Je regarde de temps en temps à travers la vitre pour admirer le paysage de rase-campagne que nous traversons maintenant: c'est magnifique sous la neige...c'est même magique maintenant que les petits flocons virevoltent gracieusement dans la brise calme...c'est romantique...romantique? Pour qui? Et avec qui? Tala tu devrais arrêter de prendre des médicaments, ça te monte au ciboulot!

Je regarde encore un coup si la fofolle est toujours à sa place, et je retourne au paysage de carte postale. La neige tombe de plus en plus drue, le vent commence à pousser les tourbillons floconneux en bourrasques déjà fortes, ça commence à inquiéter tout le monde.

Tout d'un coup: CRAAAAC! Et le car s'immobilise brutalement, nous envoyant tous le nez sur la moquette entre les rangées de sièges, on est tous un peu sonnés. Je me relève et la première chose que je vérifie...devinez?...mais c'est bon, lui aussi se relève péniblement. La première chose que je vois cela étant fait, c'est le gros postérieur de boris qui est coincé dans cette position délicate, plié en deux entre les sièges, et qui peste pour qu'on l'aide...se serait cool de le laisser comme ça...mais il nous tuerait après. Spencer aussi est coincé vu sa constitution d'armoire à glaces mais lui on va l'aider.

Ian essaie déjà de toutes ses (maigres) forces de relever notre géant blond mais il n'y arrive bien sûr pas, je vais donc pour l'aider et je m'aperçois que Bryan s'approche aussi. Je m'arrête et lui demande s'il a l'intention de nous aider.

- bien sûr que oui, mon biquet

PAS TON BIQUET!

- Bon alors je vais aider Boris...

Je relève boris plutôt facilement et surtout loin de l'autre. Notre chef s'est fait un tour de rien et beugle comme un veau mais au moins lui ne me tripote pas.

Ian et Bryan s'échinent, tirent, poussent, pestent, soufflent mais rien n'y fait, spencer est bel et bien coincé ou bien leurs forces ne sont pas encore suffisantes. Ian me lance par-dessus son épaule que je pourrais quand même les aider. La poisse...je m'approche et me met à tirer aussi mais spencer résiste encore, on sent que ça vient. Je m'absorbe dans ma tâche et j'oublie un instant ma garde, je me déplace pour optimiser mon angle et je me retrouve tout à côté de bryan. Pour optimiser encore la traction il faudrait qu'on tire tous les deux au même point, et comme je ne fais plus attention ça ce fait automatiquement. Je me retrouve devant lui, lui derrière moi, et on tire une bonne fois ensemble...spencer sort enfin de sa délicate position.

Le temps que je m'en rende compte et Bryan à profiter de sa position stratégique pour m'enlacer par derrière, il a une sacrée force, j'arrive même pas à faire trembler son étreinte. Il approche son visage du mien, tout en frottant contre moi tout son corps...ça me colle des frissons...il me souffle doucement que je suis beau comme un dieu pendant l'effort... et passe négligemment sa langue le long de mon oreille avant de me lâcher. Ça devient chaud cette histoire, maintenant IL M'ENLACE, il en a un sacré culot! Mais l'heure n'est pas aux réflexions.

Le chauffeur qui était dehors pour se rendre compte de la situation vient de rentrer, le verdict tombe: on est coincé dans un trou de la route dissimulé sous une voûte de glace qui a cédé sous le poids du car. On ne peut pas repartir.

Boris se résigne, surtout qu'il n'est pas en état de pousser le bus ou de marcher, il appelle du secours sur son portable. Mais la neige qui s'est transformée en tempête coupe les communications. On est coincés ici, seuls au milieu de nulle part. Je suis coincé ici, loin de tout, avec le fou furieux.

La neige tombe maintenant en rugissant comme un ours, le vent oblique et changeant couvre le bus de neige sur tous ses côtés, nous enfermant dans un cercueil de neige. Heureusement que la batterie du bus est conçue pour résister au froid, au moins on a du chauffage et de la lumière. L'attente risque d'être longue avant la fin de la tempête, ici elles durent parfois plusieurs jours. Les autres pensent que le mieux à faire est de dormir en attendant. Ils prennent des somnifères pour pouvoir dormir avec ce bruit. Mais pour moi dormir signifie baisser ma garde...et s'il m'arrive quelque chose, les autres n'entendront rien...

* * *

encore un prélude mais, pour pas vous faire attendre j'ai mis aussi le chapitre suivant 


	10. premier contact

CHAPITRE 10: premier contact

Les autres sont maintenant profondément endormis, moi j'ai pas sommeil vu que j'ai déjà dormi avec mon médicament. Bryan dort aussi, tiens je ne l'ai pas vu prendre de somnifère. Je devrais peut-être essayer de dormir aussi, la tempête n'a pas l'air de se calmer.

Je ferme les yeux un moment pour appeler le sommeil mais rien à faire, je suis bien réveillé. Je rouvre les yeux en soufflant et là, malheur, abomination, BRYAN EST LA, il ne dormait pas, il faisait semblant, il n'attendait que le moment propice.

- c'est dommage que tu ne puisses pas dormir, tu es si mignon quand tu dors, je me suis régalé tantôt...

C'est ça, tu t'es régalé, espèce de sadique...

- mais on pourra sûrement trouver de quoi bien utiliser ce temps rien qu'à nous deux...

Non, pas ce temps rien qu'à nous deux, les autres sont là, pas loin. Bon d'accord ils dorment et ils entendront rien, mais c'est pas une raison POUR ME SAUTER DESSUS!

Je me recule sur le siège le plus loin possible, jusque contre la vitre mais Bryan s'avance pour rester près de moi. Je suis MORT DE TROUILLE c'est la première fois que je me sens vraiment en danger. Bryan voit bien cela et contre toute attente:

- ne sois pas si apeuré, je ne veux pas que tu ais peur, je veux juste que tu prennes plaisir à ce que nous allons faire. Je vais recommencer au début, dans le calme...

Il s'assoit à côté de moi, il me caresse la joue, remonte dans mes cheveux, m'attire contre sa poitrine et me tient tout contre lui, un moment, en me susurrant des choses gentilles. Je me détends un peu peut-être qu'il ne me fera rien, peut-être qu'il lui reste un peu d'humanité.

Il descend sa main le long de mon visage, la passe sous mon menton et me relève la tête. Je le vois qui me contemple un instant, puis il s'approche encore, pose ses lèvres sur les miennes...je sens toute ma peur qui s'en va. Ça n'a rien de brutal ou de sauvage, c'est doux, c'est chaud. Il se fraye un passage dans ma bouche avec sa langue et caresse la mienne, d'abord doucement, timidement puis plus ardemment et passionnément. Tout mon corps m'échappe, devient engourdi, tout chaud aussi.

Maintenant que je suis tout à lui, sans volonté, il titille ma langue façon malicieuse, polissonne. Inconsciemment, je lui réponds et je sens qu'il va se passer quelque chose...il descend sa main le long de mon torse, vers mon pantalon. D'une main, il défait la boucle de ma ceinture, écarte les pans de la braillette, plonge sa main entre le tissu épais du pantalon et le fin coton du boxer... mon corps tout entier (j'ai bien dit TOUT ENTIER) se raidit, mon souffle s'accélère...

Il commence, juste avec un doigt, à y faire de tout petits cercles, légers, et de toutes petites vagues parcourent mes reins semblables à des frissons mais un peu différentes. Je commence à gémir intérieurement, tout doucement...

Il allait intensifier son action quand un ronflement sourd vient nous interrompre...c'est Boris qui s'est mis à ronfler. Bryan doit croire que ça devient dangereux car il retire sa main, referme ce qu'il avait ouvert, et termine son baiser.

-on aura tout le temps de continuer ça au calme quand on sera arrivés.

Il retourne à sa place, me lance un dernier regard gourmand et ferme les yeux. Et moi je reste là, hagard, honteux de ne rien avoir tenté, la bouche toujours ouverte. J'en reviens pas que j'ais...j'ais... bein, voilà que j'ai AIME CA! Je suis qu'un lâche, une vulgaire chienne en chaleur...oh que oui que j'aurais aimé qu'il continue! Je deviens fou, ça doit être les cachets ou l'isolement...demain se sera fini, j'oublierais tout ça.

Je m'installe plus confortablement, jette un dernier regard à mon doux bourreau, dieu qu'il est beau quand il dort, et je m'endors moi aussi de mon côté...

* * *

et voilà, un peu de chaleur dans ce monde de brutes. deux chapitres aujourd'hui mais c'est rien que pour une fois A 


	11. herbal essence c’est du pipo

CHAPITRE 11: herbal essence c'est du pipo

Quel rêve atroce, me dis-je en me réveillant. Enfin j'espère que c'était un rêve, je considère que ce n'est qu'un sale rêve, une divagation de mon esprit. Je regarde dans le car qui est vide, il n'y a plus personne. La tempête est finie et ils sont tous dehors en attendant les secours. J'ai dormi plus longtemps qu'eux, ne m'étant pas endormis tout de suite.

Je sors près des autres, tout vacillant. Il fait un froid de canard, mais heureusement on a pas eu à attendre très longtemps: le car provenant de l'autre abbaye vient nous chercher. Je rêve d'une bonne et chaude douche, un lit frais avec des couettes épaisses, un bon petit déj... un câlin... UN CALIN? NON MAIS JE DELIRE, je vais avoir besoin d'une psychothérapie pour me remettre.

On déménage toutes nos affaires dans l'autre car et on roule vers notre destination finale. Une petite heure de route et on voit les premières maisons du village, et au loin la majestueuse bâtisse, c'est beau on dirait une toile de peintre. On arrive enfin, c'est pas trop tôt!

Le gérant de cette institution semble plus doux et compatissant que Boris, il nous propose de nous reposer aujourd'hui et de ne faire notre démo que demain. C'est entendu pour tout le monde, même boris semble ravi. On nous montre nos chambres, rien de folichon, deux lits, deux armoires, deux chaises, une salle de douche avec deux douches et un petit coin, on voit qu'ici non plus ont n'a pas le temps de traîner dans sa chambre. Mais bon ça suffira pour nous reposer, si Bryan me laisse me reposer! La journée est déjà bien avancée, j'ai du mal à croire qu'on a quitté notre abbaye ce matin, il s'est passé tant de choses depuis...on est quand même restés des heures dans ce foutu car. On nous propose un bon repas, on fait ripaille, une vraie orgie si j'osais le dire. Puis on nous envoie prendre une douche et nous reposer. Jusqu'ici j'avais évité d'y penser mais le voilà peut-être notre moment à nous deux...pour le moment je ne sais même pas si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

Bryan et moi montons en silence vers la chambre, nous n'échangeons pas un mot. Arrivés dans la chambre, Bryan se déshabille devant moi sans aucune pudeur, laissant apparaître son grand corps musclé et pâle...ça me fait des frissons partout. Je sais que je dois me doucher, pour me doucher il faut que je me déshabille, me mettre tout nu, et j'ose pas...je me contente de triturer le bord d'une de mes manches en évitant de le regarder.

Bryan voit toute l'étendue de ma timidité et décide encore une fois de prendre les choses en main, il s'approche de moi avec un sourire indulgent, et commence à m'enlever mes vêtements, doucement, délicatement. Il est adroit et c'est vite chose faite, je suis tout nu, mais j'essaie encore de cacher d'une main les parties honteuses de mon anatomie. Lui est déjà parti en direction des douches, j'entends le bruit des cascades d'eau et de la vapeur s'échappe de la porte l'antre d'un dragon qui souffle en me réclamant.

Je décide me lancer et j'entre timidement dans la salle de bain. Il est sous la douche, son corps satisfait de sentir l'eau chaude le caresser, je fais pareille...dieu que s'est bon. Bryan s'approche de moi, j'ai peur, mais il vient juste me proposer de me laver. Il verse le gel parfumé, l'applique délicatement avec ses mains puis frotte doucement mon corps avec la grosse et douce éponge. Je perds de nouveau le contrôle, j'ais envie de faire pareille pour lui mais je ne sais pas comment le demander...tant pis...je lui dérobe gentiment l'éponge et je commence sa toilette.

Une fois que nous sommes propres tous les deux, il reprend l'éponge et range notre petit matériel. Je sens que le moment arrive, et je reste planté là, comme une nouille. Il s'approche de nouveau, d'un pas félin et charmeur, passe ses mains sur ma taille et me donne un de ses baisers dont il a le secret et qui font vaciller ma raison. Je m'abandonne à nouveau comme dans le car, je n'ai pas envie de résister, je lui réponds même. Il me prépare gentiment à ce qui va suivre, recommence sa petite manœuvre, sauf qu'il n'y a plus ni boxers ni pantalon. C'est mieux encore je sens que je craque...mes jambes me lâchent.

Je sens que je tombe mais comme si mon corps prenait les décisions à ma place, je ne vais pas tomber, je m'accroupis, Bryan s'inquiète et essaye de me retenir mais je le repousse, il me laisse faire. Une fois à terre, je passe mes bras autour de sa taille, saisit la chose dans ma bouche, suce, titille, mordille même parfois la chaire raide qui frémit et frissonne. Bryan est dans le même état d'abandon que moi, il est maintenant appuyé contre le carrelage pour ne pas vaciller, nous sommes à présent en phase...plus qu'un dans un tourbillon d'eau et la clameur du sang qui bat à nos tempes. Il me repousse un peu, je crains qu'il ne veuille pas de moi. Il me relève, me tourne vers le mur. Il m'enserre doucement le long de son corps, je me penche en avant d'instinct, m'appuyant sue les carreaux de faïence.

Il me prend dans cet enfer bouillonnant aux accents de luxure en de lents va et vient comme une danse d'amoureux, le volcan intérieur de nos passions réunies explose, alors que l'eau en efface déjà toutes traces.

Il se retire et me retient pour ne pas que je m'effondre, épuisé. J'ai juste la force de m'essuyer et c'est lui encore qui m'enfile mon pyjama et me couche sous l'épaisse couette. Il me couvre soigneusement m'embrasse sur le front...et je sombre dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

Alors vous l'avez eu votre petite aventure, coquins. Dans le prochain chapitre, Bryan retrouvera son état normal, et il y en aura encore un après pour terminer cette fic mais je ne dévoilerai rien sur le contenu... 


	12. retour à une normale…presque normale

CHAPITRE 12: retour à une normale...presque normale

Que le lit est chaud et agréable ce matin, c'est un de mes plus beaux réveils, loin de la souffrance de l'entraînement et de la rudesse de Boris, près de MON bryan. Il est encore endormi à côté de moi, j'ai une énorme envie de me pelotonner contre lui. Je me glisse dans sa chaleur, passe mes mains autour de sa taille, appuie ma joue sur son épaule...il proteste mollement par un grognement adorable avant de se serrer lui aussi contre moi. Je voudrais que cet instant dure toujours.

Nous restons ainsi enlacés un moment puis il se réveille à son tour. Il me salue d'un baiser plus qu'amical et nous nous préparons pour faire notre petite démo, il me semble que rien ne pourrait venir gâcher cette journée. Nous nous rendons à la salle d'entraînement de cette abbaye et montrons de quoi nous sommes capables à ces petits bleus qui nous regardent avec émerveillement, sûr que nous auront suscité des vocations avec la forme que nous nous payons.

Maintenant que nous avons fait nos preuves, Bryan et moi de notre côté, spencer et Ian du leur, nous allons pouvoir repartir. Les surveillants de cet établissement rassemblent les élèves dans la grande salle pour nous dire au revoir, c'est vraiment mignon, ils sont tous là, petits et grands pour saluer notre départ. Les plus petits sont en première ligne pour mieux voir et saluent amicalement Ian et spencer.

Nous avançons entre les rangs pour rejoindre le car quand un petit groupe de bambins se détache des rangs et nous fonce dessus. Malgré mon état euphorique je pressent une mauvaise chose. Les gamins nous sautent dessus, comme l'avaient fait les gosses de notre abbaye il y a peu, ce qui avait déclenché cette étrange histoire, mais aujourd'hui je ne regrette rien. Je me dis que je m'en fait trop, que tout se passera bien, comment pourrait-il en être autrement dans ce monde d'amour et de joie?

Bryan a été assailli aussi. Soudain, j'entends sa voix qui surpasse le brouhaha de la salle.

- DEGAGEZ SALES GAMINS!!

Les gosses, terrifiés par sa voix de tonnerre, s'en retournent en hurlant dans les robes de leurs éducateurs. Il se relève, l'air mauvais, et chasse sans ménagement un gosse trop terrifié pour s'enfuir.

Tout le monde est ébahi, moi en premier, toujours par terre. Bryan survole la salle du regard, l'air perplexe et nous lance sur un ton sec,

- quoi vous voulez ma photo? Vous voulez quand même pas que je les materne vos asticots!

Je me relève et je lui mets la main sur l'épaule, j'allais lui dire de se calmer quand,

- qui t'a permis de me toucher, toi?

J'en reviens pas, il m'a repoussé! Lui qui était si gentil et si tendre, il m'a envoyé sur les roses!

Je suis au bord des larmes, et je sens au tréfonds de mon être que les choses ne seront plus pareilles.

Nous avons repris le car, il ne m'a pas dit un mot, même pas regardé. Arrivés à l'abbaye, Boris lui a fait des tests et nous a annoncé, triomphant, que Bryan était revenu à son état normal. Le choc, de la même nature que le premier, lui avait permis de surmonter son traumatisme. Bryan était redevenu Bryan! Froid, inhumain, sans cœur, Bryan quoi! Et en plus il ne se souvenait de rien de ces quelques temps étranges.

Plusieurs fois j'ai essayé de l'aborder, de lui rappeler ce que nous avions vécu, mais lui me repoussait à chaque fois. Chaque petite caresse me renvoyait une trempe dans la figure, chaque baiser un coup dans l'estomac... je ne savais plus quoi faire, j'étais désespéré, à bout de nerfs, j'aurais voulu mourir.

Les autres tentent de me remonter le moral mais je n'en peux plus de cette vie sans lui, j'ai arrêté de manger, je ne dors plus, je faiblis un peu plus chaque jour, mais je m'en fous: que la mort me prenne si je dois vivre sans l'amour de ma vie ! Je deviens si faible qu'un jour je m'évanouis à l'entraînement.

Je me réveille dans la blancheur de l'infirmerie, croyant être déjà arrivé de l'autre côté mais une atroce douleur en pleine poitrine me rappelle que je suis toujours vivant et que je l'aime encore.

Je n'ai plus le choix, ce sont à présent des tuyaux qui me nourrissent et des somnifères me sont administrés pour dormir. Mon corps récupère lentement, je suis resté une semaine à l'infirmerie...pas une fois il n'est venu me voir. J'ai beaucoup lu pendant ce temps pour distraire mon esprit, je dois en savoir autant que ces foutus psy maintenant. J'ai du lire au moins trente magazines sur les troubles mentaux.

Maintenant que je suis sur pieds le moment approche de retourner dans l'arène et de l'affronter. Je meurs de trouille rien qu'à l'idée de croiser son regard, de l'effleurer par mégarde...mais il faudra que je le fasse sinon Boris me jettera dehors.

Et puis je sais maintenant que je l'aimerais toujours, tant pis si lui ne m'aime pas, au moins je serai toujours près de lui, sans pouvoir le toucher, mais je le verrai tous les jours...ça atténuera peut-être un peu ma peine...

* * *

Et voilà l'avant dernier chapitre! pauvre tala, je m'acharne vraiment dessus! pov poussin ne t'en fait va...je ne suis pas un monstre quand même! et merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette fic. 


	13. tala prend les choses en mains

CHAPITRE 13: tala prend les choses en mains

J'ai repris l'entraînement aujourd'hui, avec eux, avec Lui. Mais, comme d'habitude, il m'ignore...ça me fend le cœur. J'ai passé toute la matinée juste à côté de lui, je l'ai à peine regardé pour ne pas le vexer. Maintenant il faut aller manger et après il faut que je passe à l'infirmerie pour qu'on vérifie ma prise de sang, ils me surveillent maintenant pour plus que je fasse de bêtises.

Ça me fait ch de devoir repasser à chaque fois dans cette salle aseptisée, surtout que je dois patienter avant de pouvoir partir. Cette fois ça dure plus longtemps que d'habitude, je vais m'installer plus confortablement pour attendre. Je m'assieds sur la chaise à côté du lit que je connais si bien pour y avoir passé plusieurs jours. Il y a toujours la même pile de magazine que j'ai lu bien des fois, je prends le premier sur la pile, c'est encore un des magazines sur la psychologie...je l'ouvre à une page au hasard. Je parcours rapidement l'article.

C'est alors qu'une idée surgit dans mon esprit, je n'étais pas d'accord non plus avant que Bryan ne me montre...et si à mon tour je lui montrais...je vais mettre un plan au point et essayer ça. De toute façon je n'ai rien à perdre puisque je l'ai déjà perdu lui.

L'infirmier vient m'annoncer les résultats, c'est bon, et je pars en réfléchissant. Je dois faire l'inventaire des problèmes à résoudre: 1, il est beaucoup plus fort que moi; 2, il faut un endroit ou on ne nous dérangera pas; 3, il faut un moyen de l'attirer dans cet endroit... je crois que j'ai trouvé une solution.

Je prends un autre chemin que d'habitude pour aller au b-stadium, beaucoup plus long mais qui a l'avantage de passer devant le bureau de Boris, je vais alors déboucher à l'entraînement par une autre porte et il sera plausible que j'aie pu voir boris en venant. Voilà qui est fait, j'arrive au stadium.

- Bryan? J'ai vu boris en venant, il veut que nous allions dans les sous-sols, aux anciens labos, pour dégager de la place, ils les réaménager.

- dis le aux autres, qu'on en finisse!

- boris veut qu'on y aille que tous les deux.

Il ne me répond que par un grognement désapprobateur mais il vient quand même. Heureusement que j'ai tout prévu car il a l'air de se méfier, ou bien je me fais des illusions car il a toujours l'air de se méfier...sauf pendant cette période bénie de douceur.

Nous sommes à présent dans les couloirs sombres qui nous mènent à des salles encore plus noires là où je tenterai ma dernière chance. Nous sommes arrivés.

-Bryan regarde pour dégager ce coin là, je m'occupe de celui-ci...

J'ai choisi pour lui un coin ou passent de gros tuyaux de fonte bien solides. Bryan s'y rend, jette un coup d'œil désintéressé sur les choses qui encombrent les murs adjacents, pour choisir dans quel ordre il va déblayer. Il baisse sa garde un moment, tout absorbé qu'il est. Ça y est c'est le moment!

Je me prépare à l'attaque, je déboucle ma ceinture, je m'élance vers lui tout en tirant un coup sec pour sortir ma ceinture de ses passants. Je le percute de plein fouet et nous glissons sur le sol jusque contre les gros tuyaux, BINGO! Je profite de son étourdissement relatif pour lui chopper une main et la glisser dans ma ceinture en forme de boucle, ensuite j'attache le reste de la ceinture autour d'un tuyau. Bryan s'est bien réveillé et il me repousse violemment en m'insultant des pires noms russes. Il est fort comme un bœuf et m'envoie valser, il se débat maintenant avec la lanière de cuir pour se libérer. Il faut que je réagisse!

Je me jette à nouveau de toutes mes forces sur lui, cette fois j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps. Je lui fiche un bon coup dans l'estomac et profite de sa paralysie douloureuse pour déboucler sa ceinture et lui immobiliser l'autre main. Je me retire pour reprendre mon souffle et laisser passer sa douleur. Il continue à m'insulter et à grogner attaché dans son coin. J'ai le cœur déchiré de devoir lui faire du mal, mais je dois tout essayer pour récupérer mon bryan.

Maintenant il ne semble plus souffrir, je vais commencer.

- Bryan, excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire mal mais tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix...je veux te faire comprendre que tu as tort de refuser mon amour.

- ne m'approche pas sale anormal! J'ai toujours su que tu avais un grain, il faut pas être normal pour avoir la tronche d'une fille!

- tout doux, je ne vais pas te faire de mal!

Mais mes mots doux ne font que l'énerver plus encore, je vais essayer de le toucher... je m'approche de lui mais m'assène un bon coup de pied dans la cheville, je tombe à côté de lui tout endolori. Mais au moins ici il ne peut plus m'atteindre. J'attends que la douleur passe.

Je le regarde me haïr avec tout ce qu'il lui reste de cœur et je doute de plus en plus de mon action. Je pense de moins en moins que je vais réussir à le ramener vers moi. Rien que cette idée me fait fondre en larmes. Pour me consoler je me pelotonne contre la poitrine de Bryan comme autrefois mais maintenant il se recule pour m'éviter. Je pleure un moment sur son épaule et étrangement ça le calme, il s'est sûrement résigné à servir d'oreiller. Je le regarde maintenant que mes larmes ont séché, il me fixe d'un air mauvais mais avec une pointe de compassion qu'il peine à cacher. Je vais lui montrer toute l'étendue de mon amour!

J'approche mon visage l'air de rien, tout doucement, il ne se retire pas, je dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes et je le sens tout crispé, je me sépare de lui et je réfléchis à une approche agréable pour l'initier. Il faut d'abord que qu'il accepte le baiser, c'est la base. Je retourne vers sa bouche et décide de lui montrer un VRAI baiser, avec la langue, il ne pourra qu'apprécier. Je crains seulement qu'il ne me morde! Mais je me lance, j'unis mes lèvres aux siennes, mais il ne veut absolument pas desserrer les dents. Comment puis je le forcer à ouvrir la bouche? Je sais...je descends rapidement ma main vers son entre jambe et le titille ouvertement ce qui a pour effet de le faire recommencer à hurler ses jurons...mais pour hurler il doit ouvrir la bouche! J'en profite pour l'embrasser en traître et glisser ma langue dans sa bouche. Je commence à masser doucement sa langue et je sens diminuer les jurons étouffés par notre baiser jusqu'au silence... mais il ne répond pas, il reste de glace.

Je me sépare de lui et nous nous regardons un moment en chiens de faïence. Je comprends que je vais pouvoir continuer ma démarche. La prochaine étape, une petite stimulation? Mais comment faire pour le déshabiller puisqu'il est attaché? Peut-être que je ne suis pas obligé de le déshabiller en entier, juste une toute petite partie. Je m'exécute et commence disons un petit massage intime, tout en l'embrassant à nouveau. Au fur et à mesure que j'intensifie mes actions je sens des frissons qui remonte dans ses reins, comme moi la première fois.

À l'apogée de notre petit jeu je sens qu'il commence à faiblir et il commence à me répondre dans notre baiser. Sa volonté fléchit sous l'action du plaisir au profit du désir qui montent en lui en vagues successives.

J'ai continué à faire comme lui me l'avait fait autrefois et j'ai senti ses sentiments changer comme les miens avaient changés. Cette fois nous ne nous sommes pas endormis côtes à côtes car il est beaucoup plus résistant que moi, personne ne saura jamais. Nous nous en sommes retournés dans ce monde de souffrances mais ensembles... pour toujours...

FIN

* * *

Et voilà la fin, mais pas une fin triste .! Une fic de finie et une autre qui commence...et oui je continue à écrire car certains (certaines) d'entre vous m'ont fait comprendre que mes travaux sont intéressant pour les autres alors à bientôt mes fans chéris! 


End file.
